Damn That Alarm
by ShippingKitty
Summary: My reasoning for making this fanfic is: there are no NabuShu fan fictions and I know for a fact that my fellow yaoi fan girls aren't very happy about that! So I'm going to change that. This takes place after the end of episode 4 after Shu and Nabuca's talk. LOTS OF FLUFF!


_Summary: My reasoning for making this story is: there are no NabuShu fan fictions and I know for a fact that my fellow yaoi fan girls aren't very happy about that! So I'm going to change that. This takes place after the end of episode 4 after Shu and Nabuca's talk. LOTS OF FLUFF!_

(Nabuca's point of view.)

**Damn that alarm**

"Take my advice and don't ever run away," I said as I started walking back toward my warm bed. Before I could take a step inside I felt two arms rap around my stomach and pull me tight. I guess this was what some people called a hug.

"Shu…" I said nervously, turning my head to one side so I could catch a glimpse of the boy.

" I… I don't think I could ever kill anyone" he stuttered burrowing his head into my back.

"I didn't either" I replied, as I turned around so that I could hug him back.

The hug was awkward at first, but after a while the sound of Shu's breathing calming down made me relax too. I became so calm that I lost track of time and it wasn't until Shu pulled away and thanked me for who knows what that I snapped out of my daze. I walked into bed; trying to remember the last time someone had hugged me.

(The next night)

I was angry, I was angry at the fact that Shu almost broke my nose. I leaned back on the wall and put my hands behind my head as I looked over the wastelands that surrounded Hellywood.

No that wasn't quite right, I had been hurt worse before. I was angry because Shu was the one who hurt me and the fact that if he kept fighting like that he wouldn't last long in battle. Shu dyeing... for some reason the idea made me feel so depressed, even though I hardly knew him!

"I'm sorry" I heard a now familiar voice say as I spun around.

"Your sorry for what? Shu" I said arching an eyebrow.

" I'm sorry Nabuca for breaking your nose," he said twiddling his thumbs and looking nervous.

"My nose isn't broken" I replied.

"Then why did you get me to apologise?" Shu quietly exclaimed

"Because I don't like it when people act nice and then act mean. Like you hugging me last night and then head butting me in the face at combat training" I said surprised to see Shu blush when I mentioned him hugging me.

"Then you shouldn't act so cold all the time," he said looking down at the floor in an attempt to hide the growing blush.

"I don't act cold" I replied.

"Cold is an understatement, sometimes your like a marble statue and I don't know if you feel anything at all" he said bunching his hands into fists.

I was speechless, as I finally understood why everything he said had such an impact on me. I liked Shu. Was it because he saved me, or because of his compassion, or maybe another reason altogether.

It wasn't like having feeling for another man were unusual. The soldiers were usually teenage boys and had barley any contact with girls. The only women I knew of in Hellywood were the female prisoners and Abelia.

I stepped towards Shu and pulled him into a tight embrace, and smiled when he gasped at the sudden movement.

"I'm sorry if I upset you," I said hugging him tighter.

"W-what for" he said, "why should you care!"

" The reason I care is because I like you," I replied looking him in straight in the eye.

(Shu's Point of view)

"The reason I care is because I like you," he replied, his eyes staring into mine, and into my soul.

I don't think its possible for my heart to beat any faster.

This can't be happening; I'm going to wake up at any moment because this has all been a dream. What a great dream… no, no, no.

Nabuca was a boy, and there was no way that the great and manly Shu would fall for another guy. (Even though Nabuca had deep emerald eyes, jet-black hair and could always stay cal… Shu quickly pushed those thought to the back of his head)

Then why did Shu love it when they were alone and had the erg to hold onto Nabuca and never let go? I just really, really admire him that's all, I thought but as I stared back into his eyes I knew I was lying to myself.

"Nabuca stop joking around" I said as I realized how intimate the way he was holding me was.

"I promise I'm not joking," he said lowering his voice so it sounded husky and moving his face that much closer to mine.

"But what do you mean you 'like me' do you mean like-" I said before Nabuca's lips cut me off.

(Nabuca's point of view)

I pulled my lips off his and smiled at his dumb struck expression.

"I mean I like you in this way and by the way you act I think you like me back, but I'm sorry if I got carried away" I replied.

I added the last bit sheepishly, hoping it was wrong.

Shu had stopped staring at me and closed his mouth.

"Y-you kissed me," he said

"Yes" I said, feeling slightly troubled at his reaction.

"O-on the mouth" he said

"Yes" I said, as I started wondering if I had crossed the line.

Then all my worries were thrown away as Shu's hand laced behind my head and his lips touched mine. For a soldier like me life is short and we don't waste our time.

I kept one hand on Shu's waist and the other moved up his back and to the back of his head, moving our lips closer. This kiss wasn't a test like the last kiss it was the real deal.

I moved us to the side of the balcony so that if anyone woke up they wouldn't see us.

This startled Shu and he open his mouth just enough to let my tongue pass through into his mouth. The sigh Shu let out was more than enough encouragement for me to continue. I started moving my tongue against Shu's and to explore his mouth. Shu's hands started running through my hair, never in my years of existence had I experienced such bliss.

An alarm went off and we reluctantly pulled apart breathing heavily as we rushed back into our dorm. In the confusion no one noticed that we had been alone together or the secret smiles we gave each other. We would defiantly remember this I thought to myself, and it would defiantly happen again I added as I heard Shu mutter "damn that alarm".

**this is my first fan fiction and if you see any spelling mistakes or other errors in my writing please notify me in the comments OR if you like the way I write suggest a pairing and I might write something smutty or fluffy for them (depending on my mood).**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
